User blog:Holhol1235/The blog where I attack Luke's list
Yes, I'm cheap so I stole Luke's idea so I can fight off his opinions for Super Smash Bros. WiiU/3DS. I'm already prepared to face the fact this will not get as much comments, I only made it because it'd look a lot more attractive. Introduce *Saki (From Sin & Punishment; I was considering making Isa take his place, but Saki was already an assist trophy in Brawl, so why not add him? Add the original character! I wouldn't be against Isa's addition, but I'd much prefer Isa.) *One or two Square Enix characters (Mm-hm. Yep. One or two. I couldn't narrow it down easily with two characters left: Lightning and Sora. Now, you might understand Sora, but why Lightning? Well, for starters, Brawl only had like... 5 female characters [if you count Nana and Jigglypuff). Not to mention, other than Samus, they were all... frilly. Not to mention, Final Fantasy XIII-2 is coming out next year and, even though Lightning isn't the main character this time, she still ties heavily to it. I could see them adding Cloud Strife instead of Lightning, but they should really go for Lightning. ) *Toon Zelda/Tetra (From The Legend of Zelda; Yeah, original plans for the win! =D Yeah, like, yeah. Zelda would retain her same moveset, but be more floatier. As for Tetra, I'm pretty sure they'll add Sheik's moveset to her, but they should think outside the box.) *CAPCOM character (Now, I can understand them adding Mega Man, but I'd prefer Ryu from Street Fighter. Much like Luke, I'd rather see Phoenix Wright, but that ain't happening. Still, Ryu is my pick for CAPCOM.) *New Earthbound character (Paula is who I'm thinking, seeing as how Ness has most of her moves. They can add Paula and give Ness a new moveset. Jeff is good, too. I just don't want another clone like Lucas [that doesn't mean I want Lucas removed from SSB, since it IS Mother 3].) *Starfy (From The Legendary Starfy; Good game. They can easily add a nice moveset for Starfy. 'Nuff said.) *Advance Wars character (Agreeing with Luke. 'Nuff said.) *Dixie Kong (From Donkey Kong; She was originally planned for Brawl, so why not add her now? Tbh, Dixie Kong is pretty neglected in the DK series. She is easily recongized and has incredible hair twirling powers, but for some reason, people always seem to forget her. WELL NOT ANY MORE, DIXIE! I'VE AVENGED YOU!) *One more third party character (Yeah, just one. There are two I'm thinking of: Nathan Drake from Uncharted, because I'm obsessing over him. And then Yū Narukami from Persona 4, because Persona 4 kicks a... butt. Yeah, butt. Of course, one more third party character isn't needed. It can work fine without one.) *Lyn (From Fire Emblem; Yes, totally.) *Micaiah (From Fire Emblem; Am I crazy? Yes. Micaiah, however, has seen lack of attention with her lead in Radiant Dawn. She is almost completely overshadowed by Ike as the main character, when the game is supposed to revolve around Micaiah/the both of them! I guess I'm fine with her noting being in this SSB, but I think she'd make a nice fighter.) *N (From Pokemon; I had the original idea as adding both Harold and Hilda from black, but that seemed... excessive. N is amazing. Let's add him. Of course, he wouldn't fight himself. The three starter Pokemon's evolved-like Servine, Tepig, and Dewott would fight for him. *Dawn (From Pokemon; I'm probably going to get a lot of flack for this, but personally, my favorite region is Sinnoh. Yes, she might be... excessive, but... I don't see what harm could be done if you add her. Like N, the Pokemon would fight for her Piplup, Infernape, and Grotle). *Matthew (From Golden Sun; I might be called out as a hypocrite for this, but I'd rather not add Isaac simply because their movesets would be too similar. If they were to add another character, then they should go with Felix or maybe even Jenna. But not Isaac.) *Chibi Robo (From Chibi Robo; Why wouldn't you want to play as a power source?) Change *Rename Pokemon Trainer to Red, or remove him all together. Category:Blog posts